The Next Level of Terror (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: A Sudden Upset?! The Stunning Clash *Difficulty: Boss *Ultra Completion: Win all Charge Impacts! *High Score Conditons: Score more than 130000 *Enemy Team HP: 29,800 *Previous: Inconceivable Allies *Next: Beginning with a Bang!, Zamasu Takes the Stage! Enemies *Sealas, Ahms (3rd Form) Dialogue Intro *Sealas: That is correct. It was me. But you androids played a major part in all this. *Sealas: Thanks to you, both Hit and Goku Black have gained a rather large amount of power. *Sealas: That, in turn, has proven immensely beneficial to my AI creation. *You: Wh-What's happening to the AI...?! *Android 17: It's more human-like now... And that's not all. Its Ki's through the roof! *Android 18: Tch! Sealas has been using all of us, and we've played right into his hands. *Vegeta (Xeno): Damn you! Only cowards need to rely on the power of others! *Vegeta (Xeno): Have you no sense of pride?! *Sealas: If I had an interest in such trivial things, I would not be able to change the world. *Vegeta (Xeno): You're really starting to irritate me! No one cares about your ideals! *Goku (Xeno): We're in real trouble now, Vegeta. *Goku (Xeno): That thing's combined the Ki of the two guys it just absorbed and now it's super powerful! *Vegeta (Xeno): You think I don't know that?! We just need to pound the thing to smithereens! *Goku (Xeno): That's what I like to hear! Let's do it! *Android 17: Wait, Goku. *Android 18: Yeah, hold up. *Goku (Xeno): 17, 18... *Android 17: We can't just sit still and let you do all the work. *Android 18: This is our world. If anyone should defend it, it's us. *Goku (Xeno): Sure! Yeah! The more the merrier! *Goku (Xeno): But are you guys really in any shape to do this? You're pretty beat up as it is... *Android 17: Relax. We've got unlimited amounts of energy. *Android 18: We're not going down anytime soon. *Goku (Xeno): Phew! That's good to hear! *Android 17: It feels kind of weird helping the guy we were ordered to kill. *Android 18: Yeah, it sure is strange. *Android 17: But putting others before yourself... Kind of human-like, don't you think? *Android 18: That's not necessarily a bad thing. *You: Don't forget you've got us, too! *Nim: We're not down for the count yet! *Android 17: Thank you, everyone... *Nim: I'm betting this is gonna be the final battle. I'm gonna throw everything I've got into it! *Android 18: Good! Now, let's do this! *Sealas: Your camaraderie is commendable, Dragon Ball Heroes. *Sealas: You seem ready to fight a much stronger opponent. I'm eager to collect more data from you. Victory *Sealas: What's going on? The AI's beginning to act strangely! *You: W-We did it... somehow... *Nim: It still kinda feels like we got lucky, though... Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)